


Learning

by Lonewolf365



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf365/pseuds/Lonewolf365
Summary: so this takes place right in between cry wolf and hunting ground,





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> there's a little smuttiness at the end

It was snowing outside which had ruined their plans for a trail ride but this was Montana during the winter so she shouldn't have been surprised. Charles was in the office working and she didn’t really feel comfortable interrupting him so instead she was fidgeting. She had a book she could read, but she couldn’t focus on it so she had put it down. It still took her a while to go to the office and bother him but she finally got the nerve if he was going to be upset at her for interrupting then she would just have to deal with it.  
"Charles" she said softly standing in the doorway.  
The clicking on the keyboard stopped and he turned his chair around to look at her.  
"Yes"  
"I have a question" god she sounded meek even to herself, so she straightened her back ”actually a few questions. I need your help understanding this mating bond thing, and I want to know what my omega abilities actually do to wolves beside clams them down" she did that last part in her best imitation of Asil's voice.  
"You know I’m just as new to this as you are right"  
She shrugged her shoulders "You know more about being a wolf then I do"  
"Ok so let’s work on this one question at time, the first question" he said he didn’t seem upset that she had bothered him  
"So you told me that share your body with Brother Wolf, I haven’t heard him. You yes, but not him, and do you hear my wolf the same way?”  
"I'm not really sure how to actually answer that question. So let’s try something?" He said getting up and taking her hand he headed to the living room with her in tow. He quickly moved the coffee table away and gestured for her to sit on the now vacant Persian rug.  
She did and he followed suit taking her hands in his.  
"Now close your eyes and tell me what the bond is telling you?"  
She looked at him "Why do I have to close my eyes?"  
"Because you are very good at reading body language so close your eyes and without using your nose, what do you feel"  
She smiled "happiness and love" she said with a smile because he wolf echoed those emotions perfectly.  
"Good" he said kissing her lips  
"How about now?"  
"Sorrow?" and another kiss if he was going to do this she could go with it.  
"Now"  
"Trust?"  
"Close, submission"  
Then the emotions and feelings changed and she felt another presence, a darker presence. "Now?"  
"Anger, dominance, possession, protection I think but everything is all jumbled together."  
and then she heard it.  
Then she heard Mate, in her head but it wasn’t really a word it was a hodge podge of all the things that it represented but it all meant the same.  
Her eyes opened, and she pulled her shaking hands out of his. "What the?" she said unable to stop herself so much power and rage, her wolf wasn’t scared but her human half was.  
"That Anna, is Brother Wolf" he said softly, "he’s been holding back because he didn’t want to frighten you, we’ve known each other a week. He figured he would wait till you were more settled."  
8 days actually she thought, "Ok" she took a breath and took his hands back in hers.  
"He wants me to apologize because he scared you," he smiled  
"Apology accepted"  
"Alright do you feel him again."  
When she focused on Brother Wolf she could feel him in her soul, and her wolf was pleased because she had picked him for her.  
"Ok, now your second question was what does your omega abilities do to my wolf?"  
"All wolves" she corrected him.  
"Let’s start with him ok, I need you to sing."  
"What?" She was truly confused now why would he ask her to sing.  
"Sing, but watch him"  
"Anything in particular." she said cracking an eye open to look at him, he was smiling  
"Whatever you want"  
So she did, sitting on the floor in a warm house was a lot better than in the Cabinets in the cold and snow. She watched as the angry, dominant beast settled and went to sleep just from the power of her voice.  
"Anna that is what your omega abilities do, it allows wolves to settle, only with you and only when your peaceful."  
"How long will he stay that way?"  
"A few hours, and he’ll be a bit cranky coming up, third question do I hear your wolf the same as I hear Brother Wolf?"  
"Yes"  
"Right now no, but I expect that will change when she gets more comfortable with everything."  
She couldn’t help it she was disappointed.  
"Don’t feel like that love," he said as his hand caressed her face. "We have all the time in the world," and then he kissed her. His lips were soft and she fell under his spell and found herself on her back underneath him and then she started to panic, but before it got bad enough for to actually say something he rolled so she was on top. She let her wolf out just enough so she would be comfortable because she knew were making out on the floor would lead, her teenage years were not that long ago.  
"By the way I can feel her now."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I know what she wants too." he said running his fingers through her hair and pulling her down to his lips. His free hand that had been moving against her skin stopped and grabbed her waist tightly his calloused fingers pinched against the tender skin but they quickly released and started sliding under her jeans.  
She heard his phone ring in the office quit and ring again, but she ignored it like he was doing, there were other things to occupy her right now.  
And then he stopped.  
"What’s wrong?" she asked confused, sitting back she knew he had been enjoying himself, she certainly had.  
He closed his eyes and said "Not you promise, and I will be happy to continue this later." His lips crinkled in a sly smile "or maybe not" letting his hands roam upwards under her shirt. Her head went back in pleasure when they touched her breasts. She had just pulled her shirt off and put her lips back on his when he stopped again with a sigh of displeasure.  
This time she didn’t say a word, his face told her everything.   
"Really Da" he grumbled under his breath. And he rolled her over quickly trailing kisses from her breast to her mouth, while saying "We will continue this later" between each one. His breath was hot on her skin and it sent shivers up her skin.  
"Promise" she whispered after he kissed her mouth  
"Promise" and he got up, grabbed the trucks keys from the bar and left.


End file.
